Car Trouble
by Tinkering
Summary: Mohinder is having some car trouble. A nice gentleman named Sylar stops to help.


**Warnings**: WAFF! Means fluffy! Means you'll leave and burp bubbles and fart rainbows for hours!

(As this was originally posted on LJ, the sex will be edited out...) 

A/N: I was reading over one of my stories and I remember I promised a sneak at some of my Mylar. This is what I've been up to for the two years I left FF. Enjoy.

* * *

**Car Trouble**

He let out a frustrated cry as his car started to splutter ominously and slapped a gloved palm irritably against the wheel, only to receive a jarringly loud HONK in return before the car motor died.

Luckily he had been pulling over and the car coasted to a slow stop as if to taunt him. Mohinder Suresh's forehead met his steering wheel with a soft thump of frustration. If the horn blew again he might just get a migraine on top of being utterly exhausted and now potentially late for a seminar he was supposed to be giving the feature lecture for.

It didn't help that he would have to get out in this abominably miserable weather to attempt to check what was wrong with his car. The frosty condensation on the windows didn't bode well for how it would feel outside so he reached over into the passenger seat and grabbed his scarf and coat as well.

He opened the door and stepped out, to instantly be wracked with shivers, before shrugging hurriedly into his coat. 'Well this is going to be fun.' He pushed in the door and stomped forward through the snow that was more like slush to the front of the car before fumbling under the bonnet for the latch.

When he lifted the bonnet the car hissed hot steam out at him. He knew his temperamental old car however and knew better than to lean his face down when popping it open.

"Why must you do this to me today?" He murmured lowly, voice laced with disappointment. If he didn't make it to this lecture, it would not only make him look undependable but on top of that fact, persons in his field he respected had stuck their necks out to give him this opportunity…his being absent for his one chance to credit his and his father's research would be catastrophic.

Okay, he stomped his feet up and down slightly, trying to keep warm, wishing he had just sat in the heated interior and sulked at the failure that was his life. Trying to fix this was pointless…this car had so many quirks and irregularities…

"Hissing steam…hissing steam. Could be the radiator. Water hose…did I put antifreeze in?" Mohinder lifted a tawny-colored gloved hand to his forehead. _Had_ he put in antifreeze?

"Do you need help?" Mohinder lifted his head sharply at the slightly amused male voice and looked up into squinted brown eyes of a pale, tall man. Who had snuck up on him in the snow.

"Where…?" Oh, there was a car pulled up behind his. He hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I…here's a bad place to stop on the highway so I said I'd stop and…" The man shrugged and gave him a shy half smile that made him feel a little more relaxed.

"No, no. Thank you. For stopping. I…wasn't paying attention. The world hates me today." He let out a tired sigh as the lanky frame circled him to get a look under the hood. "Ignore that. I'm not usually morose. But please…I'm not sure if you can…"

The man's head tilted to the side as he looked at the inner workings of the car. "Wow. It's amazing this thing is even running. Do you know your radiator cap's loose? You've got," he squinted. "Frayed wires on your battery…about a couple milliliters of coolant in here and no antifreeze?"

Mohinder's mouth opened and closed slowly before an uncomfortable blush rose on his cheeks. "Uh, yes. I _was_ just trying to remember whether I had put in any or not." The man angled a look at him from under thick eyebrows and Mohinder gave an awkward smile in return. "I know, winter. No antifreeze. Stupid."

"It happens." He straightened before pulling off his own black gloves and scooping slush off the ground. "I can tell you're preoccupied with something probably a lot more important than antifreeze."

Mohinder's smile became more friendly for being made at ease over an inane mistake. "Well yes. But…I don't suppose you have any antifreeze in your car?"

"I do." The man started to pack it onto the car engine, leaning back carefully as it steamed up. Mohinder didn't want to seem pushy but…

"I'm late for a seminar I'm supposed to be giving a speech at. I'd really appreciate it if I could…maybe buy it from you?" Oh God, that was impolite wasn't it? He gave a little cringe he hoped hadn't been caught. 'Did you offer to buy something off someone who had just stopped to help you?'

"Won't help." The man said finally after his fourth scoop of snow, wiping his hands off on his jeans and straightening with a low huff of air. His gaze met Mohinder's again and he gave a more charming smile than his first awkward one, which made Mohinder nervous again as he couldn't help noticing the man was unusually attractive. 'Not that he was…_looking_!' Except now he was… "I noted some problems. But the reason why your car won't work is this." Large hands reached into the car, rooting about where he had packed the snow and Mohinder leaned forward to follow where they pointed. "See?"

"Is that…a _hole_?" Mohinder's brows furrowed.

"Yeah. A hole rotted through your fluid hose. This old car is a miracle of work. But I'm afraid you've been cut off at the knees this time. This puppy isn't going anywhere without a new hose." He grunted softly, twisting at the apparently rotted hose and pulled it out with only the slightest reluctant pop. Mohinder had burrowed his neck further into his scarf and pulled it up anxiously to hide the flush climbing up his body. Not only did the man have gorgeous hands but hidden muscle as well, his eyes couldn't help sweeping the deceptively lean biceps that had been bulging inside too-tight sleeves a moment ago.

The hose was held out to him. "You should put it in the car and take it to your mechanic. He can get you a new one easily. And it shouldn't cost more than thirty dollars."

Thirty dollars that at this moment in time was the difference between his success as a geneticist and his failure as a scientist, son…_everything_. Mohinder's gloves made a crinkling sound as he clenched his fists in almost overwhelming disappointment.

God…nine years of his life about to go down the drain…

"You could call a tow company to come get your car?" The man offered gently, voice low. Mohinder nodded slightly, unmoving. He should just…he pinched at his nose bridge. Give up now? Pack to go back home to India? At best he could hope if he called the professors they would explain what happened…maybe it could be rescheduled…? Christ! Why today of all days!?

"I could give you a ride. Where are you going?" Mohinder's head turned so fast he almost got whiplash as he looked at the man who had wandered again to his other side, opening the car door to toss the piece of car part onto the floor on his passenger side.

"What?" Kind brown eyes crinkled as the man smiled at him.

"I can give you a ride. You said you had an important speech to give? We were both heading in the same direction anyway. You've just got to tell me where you need to go." Mohinder continued to stare in disbelief before shaking himself as the man tilted his head towards the small Nissan Sentra behind them.

"God! _Thank you_. Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. Umm, I've got to go to the Museum of Natural History." Mohinder squeezed inside the door still open, between body and car and flushed embarrassed again, muttering a 'sorry' before pulling out his satchel. "I…I'm a scientist and their upcoming presentation on the evolution of the homo-sapien is highly important to my field of genetics."

"Oh." Gloves that had been stuffed into jeans' pockets were pulled out and shoved back on again before his door was locked, hip-bumped shut and they walked off. "That is an impressive field of work. I can see why you were a minute from freaking out there." A wide smile disarmed his tense frame suddenly and Mohinder let out a laugh as he climbed into the man's car.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I'm not usually like that at all but…the gravity of what I've been working on…has been getting to me." His large grin died down to a rueful smile. "You could pretty much say my life is riding on the speech I'm making today."

"Well I do hope you won't die if you're late either-" A short glance was shot at him as the car started and Mohinder realized why a second later after he clipped in his seatbelt.

"I _am_ gauche today. Mohinder Suresh. I'm sorry." Playful brown eyes rolled at him.

"Call me Sylar. Sylar Gray. I'm _gauche_ everyday."

"I doubt that!" Mohinder shot back as playfully and was surprised at himself how relaxed he suddenly felt. He was not late yet, he had left home early in case of small emergencies…but he had a life altering speech to make, had almost thought his chance to prove his theories was gone forever…and now he was here laughing in a practical stranger's car over the general impoliteness of not offering one's name in greeting?

"I'm glad I could make you laugh. You have a very nice smile." Mohinder paused in pulling off his gloves and scarf and shot the man-Sylar a look. "You should smile instead of looking stressed." A look was snuck at him from the corner of his eye before brown irises turned back to the road.

"Well, that's what presenting ten years of your life to people who don't know you or understand vaguely what you're talking about when you start will do to you." Mohinder replied lowly, voice thready. 'No, he was _not_ flirting with him.'

"Well why don't you have a practice run and tell me what it is you've spent the last ten years of your life doing and I'll tell you whether it's worth running yourself into the ground for?" Mohinder shot the man an incredulous look patting the satchel in his lap.

"I'm studying evolution and the role genetics plays in it. And in fact I believe that it's radically important to the future of mankind…" Before he realized it, his impassioned voice was flowing through the car and apparently impressing Sylar as his eyebrows rose more and more with everything he said. Mind, he was at the part of his dissertation when he proposed the idea that man might be capable of tapping into the ninetieth percent of the brain not used and reveal untapped powers beyond the realm of what was considered believable today…

"I believe it's only a matter of time before people start to come forward with abilities. Things they can do that they can't explain and…" Mohinder faltered suddenly. "And then people will know my father was right to start his study. He won't be…a _crackpot_ anymore." He couldn't help the slightly bitter tinge in his voice and Sylar shot him a slightly worried look before speaking.

"It sounds like you're studying something amazing Mohinder. And what sort of abilities do you think these people will manifest?" Mohinder turned his gaze away and blinked hard, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eyes. Perhaps he _should_ have gotten more sleep last night…

"Oh…I can't say for sure but…a wide range. Abilities such as that of regeneration, biological mutations on the cellular level. Increased healing abilities. And then things that may seem more…unbelievable. I'm not quite ready to give voice to those yet." 'Not and risk being laughed out of town like my father. I will just work quietly to prove him right.' Mohinder shook his head and turned back to the driver of the car. "You just let me ramble on. What do you do Mr. Gray?"

"Sylar. I called you Mohinder so you can call me Sylar." An easy grin was shone on him so he smiled back. "And I'm a neurologist." Mohinder's gaze strayed from Sylar's profile to the large hands on the steering wheel and he must have been seen because the man laughed. "What? They aren't dainty enough to be a surgeon's hands?"

"Well…I mean," Mohinder struggled for words, feeling unbelievably awkward. "You know, usually you hear surgeons are very careful with their hands and…you just blithely stuck your into the hot inner workings of my car!"

"Not blithely." Sylar turned his head slightly and gave a roguish grin. "I packed it with ice first." His grin widened on Mohinder's laugh and he tiled his head slightly again, a mannerism of his apparently, that was strangely sweet. "It's funny you should speak about the brain because…I went into neurology because I felt like I could understand the brain very well. I studied all the different branches of medicine thoroughly but some reason, this one appealed."

"Well…you seem very good at fixing things?" Mohinder blushed as Sylar's brows quirked at him. "Well, in diagnosing anyway."

"Thank you. I think." Sylar laughed as Mohinder's flush deepened before he tried to sink into his seat. For a darkly tanned person he felt bright red and hot under the collar right now. But it might just be the charming smiles this _man_ wouldn't stop shooting at him. The last twenty minutes of the just over an hour car ride passed in comfortable silence as Mohinder got used to the quick half glances or full-blown smiles enough to read through his speech.

Sylar was just friendly that was all. And if he was even vaguely interested…then Mohinder was flattered. But he couldn't afford to be distracted right now. He had a speech to give that could change mankind and he needed to be focused on that. Not on dark spiky hair and brown eyes and aquiline noses and pale pink pouty lips and bulging biceps and legs that went on _forever_…

"We're here." Mohinder looked up guiltily, eyes shooting to Sylar before out through the windscreen to peer up at the huge building. "Where should I put you off?"

"You can turn into the parking garage. I've got an access card. It'll be easier for you to get back out as well." Mohinder rummaged in his bag and pulled it out, offering it to the pale man. He turned and rolled down the window, swiping it over the place indicated and then handed it back to Mohinder after the machine beeped with a smile.

"Thanks." Mohinder packed up his papers, ordering them together as Sylar drove around slowly and shook his head strongly, curls bouncing.

"No. Thank you. You-you've saved my life today I don't know how I can even…_begin_ to thank you." He unclipped his seatbelt as Sylar pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. "If, if there's ever anything I can do for you…?"

"I'll be sure to keep an ear out for when you win your Nobel Prize Dr. Suresh." Mohinder smiled as Sylar unbuckled himself and turned slightly in his seat, body seeming to elongate. "When you go in there to give your speech just…try not to be too nervous? It'd be best if your remember how irate I made you with the mere suggestion your research wasn't worth your time…" Mohinder laughed, covering his face slightly.

"I'm sorry. I went off on you a bit there."

"No! Not at all. Your passion was totally…enchanting." Mohinder suddenly realized in what an awkward position he was and decided now was the time to extricate himself.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm going to be late if I do-_umm_!" A high rising moan burst out of him at the crush of lips on his suddenly, forceful. A low rumbling groan pulled itself out of Sylar before his lips gentled abruptly and with a wet swipe of his tongue he pulled away, removing the hand Mohinder hadn't even felt on his arm.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." He panted out, voice heavy. "That was inappropriate. Completely…" He opened his eyes to wide, shocked brown eyes and his sentence trailed off. "I wanted to do that since the first time you laughed for real. You do have…a really _gorgeous_ smile."

"I…I'm…I _don't-_" And he wasn't going to! Except that then Sylar leaned forward again and Mohinder had just been jutting his head forward…_just_…a soft rub of their lips together before their mouths opened and their tongues were dancing slickly against each other. A gloved hand grasped onto his clothed arm again and Mohinder shifted awkwardly, the coat he had never taken off bunching irritating in the seat behind him, trapping his body as he tried to move closer in.

"Sylar…mMH.._Sylar_." 'Oh God. He was not in the parking lot of the Musuem of Natural History making out in some man's car.' But his eyes rolled backwards as warm, full lips traced down his neck, lipped at his Adam's apple and heated breath puffed over his skin. His fists were full of long-sleeved T-shirt and he was arching desperately into the space between passenger seat and driver.

"Mohinder." He kept his eyes squeezed shut tight at the whisper that fluttered over his earlobe and then listened to his own warbled cry that seemed to reverberate through the car as a wide palm settled on his throbbing erection. 'When God, when was the last time he had fucking taken the time to _jack off_?!'

"My God…my _God_!" His breath hitched excitedly as he panted, thighs suddenly burning with his arousal. He couldn't…_he couldn't_ come in his pants in a stranger's car…ten minutes before his speech! "Please!"

"Fuck it." Sylar's frustrated grunt was the only warning before long legs were swung over to his side of the car, tangling with his under the dash before a groping hand at the side of the seat had them both lowering backwards suddenly.

"What the-!" He gasped as Sylar's body fell full on his and he could _feel_ the man's hardened cock pushing against his thigh through denim and cotton slacks.

"I just want you to know…I don't usually do this." Sylar breathed out shortly against his mouth before kissing him frantically. Mohinder was appalled to find himself returning the kisses just as desperately, fingers gripping short-cropped spikes desperately. When a hand finally made it into his slacks he bucked wantonly with a cry against the rasp of rough, warmed leather on his heated skin. The sensation sent his desire spiraling upwards and considering he hadn't taken alone time for himself or had sex with someone in a while, he was afraid he was going to be horridly, _horridly_ short.

"_Christ!_" Saliva caught in his throat made him feel breathless and he swallowed hard again as he was pulled free, meeting the still warm air inside the car. "I! Ca-caaan't…!"

(_three paragraphs make all the difference, lol_)

For minutes all he could hear was his blood pounding and his desperate pants for air.

"Oh…_wow_." Sylar's shaky laugh brought him out of his daze and he looked down blearily into too-bright dancing brown eyes. "If quickie sex with strangers is this good I'm going to have to start picking up attractive men more often." Mohinder let out an appalled sound as he shifted in his seat and tried to untangle his legs from Sylar's. "Kidding. Just the hot Indian ones then."

"I…I've never done _that_…before." Mohinder felt he needed to say that, he couldn't quite make as light of it as Sylar Gray could.

"I know. I understand. And…it'll never happen again right?" Mohinder's body stiffened as Sylar tucked him away gently, he was still quivering from the sensitivity of his climax, before pressing against his body to get out, moving back to his side of the car and then fixing himself. His body then stretched on in the driver's seat before going bonelessly limp. Mohinder turned away to pull his seat upright.

He swallowed heavily in the overheated car and straightened his clothes the best he could still tangled in his coat. "I've got to go."

"Yeah I know. I'd hate to have gotten you here on time for this frisky business to make you miss your lecture." Sylar gave him a slow smile and reached out a hand, before switching suddenly with a blush. "You don't want to shake that." Mohinder flushed too shaking the clean gloved-hand and they both laughed softly. "It was nice meeting you Mohinder."

"You as well." He pulled the door handle and stepped one leg out before looking back, grabbing his satchel. "You know…if you keep an eye out…you might catch me when I win my Peace Prize."

Sylar's smile was wide, infectious and made Mohinder grin back feeling mischievous. "I will keep diligent look out then."

Mohinder shut the car door and turned, walking away swiftly, an idiotic grin on his face. He was going to have a good day, he clutched his satchel tighter before releasing it to let it swing against his hip, he could feel it.

* * *

A/N: One of many little things I wrote for Mylar. Pity I've lost my inspiration there (due to them never letting my two characters share screen time!) *scowl*


End file.
